My alien Godmother
by bonbon16
Summary: Princess Kari wakes up in the Naruto-verse by the ghost of Kushina Uzumaki! She now has to race against unknown enemies to protect the precious protagonist. Will she be able to save the story she loves so much?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream**

I suddenly found myself in a forest. The Nine-Tailed Fox rampaging nearby. The screams and orders from superior ninjas deafened by the roar from the Kyuubi. _I have to save them_. The singular thought drove me as I flew. I somehow knew where I was going. It was like every other sound was muted when I heard the unmistakable cries of an infant. I followed the sound of the baby crying. He was alone in the center of circle of candles. Not too far from him was the body of the Yondaime and his wife Kushina. I raced to them, my hands shaking as a I checked for a pulse.

"Please protect him" Kushina mumbled her eyes were barely opened when she stared at me. She reached out and I grabbed her hand.

"Its okay Kushina. You are gonna be okay." I whispered, hot tears rolling down my face. I knew she wasn't going to be okay. I think we both just needed to hear the words in the instant.

"Promise me, you'll protect him?" She asked.

I nodded "I swear I will protect him Kushina. I'll protect Naruto-kun." With that promise a spark of electricity jumped between us and turned into an electric blue cloud as Kushina took her last breath. Tears rolled down my face without abandon, but I needed to move quickly. I scooped the crying child into my arms and took off into the air. That same instinct led me to Hokage tower where an old man was staring at the desk that belonged to his successor.

"I couldn't save them" I sobbed. The Sondaime turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of the little boy in my arms.

"Its okay. You did the best you could." He whispered. The sobs wracked my body, my heart aching for the little boy who was now an orphan. The familiarity of his pain echoed within my own heart.

Slowly everything turned to black.


	2. Rude Awakening

My head ached. Not a regular headache, but the kind people get when they land right on their head after failing to pull up on a nosedive.

I am people.

My stomach lurched as I slowly became conscious. My eyes opened to sharp sunlight piercing into my eyes and my arms tied painfully behind my back. I realized that I was in a small tent and the slight breeze from outside made me realize that I was also down to my sports bra and spandex shorts. My mouth felt as dry as cotton.

Wait, is that actual cotton in my mouth?! What in the world happened?! Where is Fletcher?! Was I still in the simulation?

I panicked and struggled against my restraints, finding that my feet were also tied together.

"Hey, are you awake?." Blue eyes and the reddest hair I've ever seen swam in front of my face.

"AH!" I screamed. I screamed again once I realized my mouth was gagged. My heart raced and I tried to move to get my feet under me but my hands and feet were bound.

The lady's face finally came into focus. I honestly wish it didn't.

"Hi, my name is Kushina and its probably not the best of circumstances but um, hey" She twiddled her fingers. She tried to undo the gag in my mouth, but her pale hands went right through my face.

I fainted.

When I came to, Kushina was still there.

"They found you alone and delirious in the forest. They snatched you up and intend to sell you to the brothels at the next town over." She explained quickly. "I've been trying to wake you up for the last day but no dice. At least you're awake now". I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that this was a dream or a simulation but when I opened my eyes, Kushina's blue orbs were watching me carefully. I tried to calm down internally and come up with a plan to at least take these bindings off.

Still lying on my side, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. On my exhale the lightening in my body fried the rope binding me. I snatched the gag off me and rolled to my knees to promptly throw up. Ugh that was a close one.

"How are you here?! Where the hell am I?" I finally rasped. I spotted a drinking gourd and quickly rinsed my mouth of the vomit.

"Um, we are somewhere in the Land of Fire, a few miles away from Konoha." She crouched in front of me worriedly.

"No we aren't. This is a simulation orchestrated by my insane trainer." I countered. She looked at me as if I was gonna lash out at her if she said the wrong answer.

"Um, that would be my fault. That was a pretty impressive technique. You must be a super strong kunoichi." I looked at her incredulous.

I stared at her incredulity. I think she sensed that I was gonna go into a catatonic state, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Well we shouldn't just be talking like this! There are bandits out there!" She got up from her seated position to peer outside of the tent. I only shook my head. One disaster at a time.

"How many?" I asked. I stood, wincing as blood came rushing to my legs.

"There are two out here and maybe another 8 at the hot spring down the road" She turned to look at me. "Fortunately, the only real threat is the leader who is a water type shinobi"

"Shinobi?"

"Yes"

"Like chakra?"

"Well I assume that's how all shinobi use their abilities" She sassed back. My eyes narrowed at her.

"Lady, where I'm from, people don't use chakra and you are supposed to be dead!" I snapped. As soon as I said it I wish I hadn't. Her face fell and there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. I'm just, overwhelmed" She sniffled and nodded her head.

"Well lets just handle these bandits and be on our way." She said brightly. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Fletcher, this isn't funny" I muttered.

"Who's Fletcher?" Kushina asked. I just shook my head.

"Wait here, I'll take care of these guys" I told her.

"Are you a shinobi, too?" She asked me.

"Fuck no, I'm just a concerned citizen" I said exasperated. If this was some sick twisted joke, Fletcher you have some explaining to do.

"Well you can't take them on your own" She tried to grab a shovel that was on the ground but her body passed right through it. My eyes widened and I felt lightheaded again.

"HEY! Snap out of it, concerned citizen" Kushina snapped her fingers, jarring me out of my intense nightmare about ghosts.

"You said they're not too troublesome? I'm sure I can manage" I drawled. I inspected the tent and I spied my katana that Fletcher had made once I started training with him. I looked down at my body at my sports bra and spandex shorts, I winced at the exposed skin. Fuck it.

I peeped outside the flap and spied two guys dozing off in the shade about 10 feet away. I strode out of the tent my hands palm forward like I was offering peace.

Kushina was right. The sleepy guards proved to be easy pickings. Once I had tied them securely to the tree they were resting under, I searched their pockets. I found a belt purse with mostly silver and copper coins and a pretty impressive belt knife. The knife I strapped to my thigh for quick access and I tucked the purse securely under my left boob.

"Which way to the hot spring?" Kushina led the way down a steep hill behind the encampment.

The hill bandits that imprisoned us were a surprisingly ugly group. I almost retched at the idea of having to touch one while they were naked in the hot spring just off the road.

"Should we sneak up?" She whispered. We sat on the ridge just above them, a perfect spot for sneaking up. I shook my head, my heart pounding.

"They look like they hit women!" I exclaimed, my heart pounding. My goodness, the hairline on these guys looked like y=mx+b.

"Oh c'mon its not so bad-" I glared at her and took a deep breath. She smiled sheepishly. "Hey, I've faced off against worse guys"

"Fine" I snapped. She cheered.

"We should-" She began

"WE aren't doing anything. You're a ghost anyway, there isn't much you can do besides scare the ugly men into an early grave." I rubbed my temples. "That's all of them, right?" I asked.

"Why? What do you have in mind?" She inquired. I smiled thinly.

"I'm gonna end this in the next minute" I told her. I gripped the long dagger in my right hand, letting my power super charge it to disperse. Once the dagger absorbed enough energy, I chucked it into the pool and released the electricity into the water. Once my makeshift bomb went off, I peeked over the edge. 7 unconscious bodies floated in the spring.

"Woohoo! That was amazing!" Kushina punched the air and danced a little. I smiled under the praise.

The leader, the shinobi, I assumed, had been able to jump away in time. He stood outside of the pool, his clothes already on and far away from any puddle of water that originated from the now electric puddle. I pushed my shoulders back and jumped down onto the edge of the pool. I let my power dance on my skin, and travel down my katana.

"How did you escape?" a man with long black hair and honestly the most tragic hairline I have ever seen. More like a parabola than anything. He had a short sword at his side and beady black eyes flitted around. I didn't answer but instead allowed for the energy to crackle threateningly.

"Listen, I can be a reasonable guy" He negotiated, his hands went up and he dropped his short sword to show he wasn't a threat. "I know when I'm about to be beat, what will it be? Money? Jewels?" I took a step off the lip of the spring and grinned showing all my teeth.

"I'll take all of it"

"Holy shit" Kushina breathed. I whistled happily weighing the fat purse in my hand before tossing it into my new backpack. The shinobi bandit leader was all too happy to give us all the money he had to spare his life. He even pointed us in the direction of the closest village. I still did a thorough search of the encampment and I was also able to recover my armor and gathered some provisions for our subsequent travel home. He was a little upset that we left him tied up in the encampment.

"I know, right!" I grinned at her.

"You took 10 guys on your own without breaking a sweat. The way you used the lightening jutsu-" I glared at her and stopped in my tracks.

"I need you to be straight with me. Why didn't the simulation digitize?" I demanded. Kushina gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about. This is real life." I rolled my eyes.

"You're supposed to be a flipping manga character." I hissed, my patience and nerves thinned.

"What are you talking about? I know I'm dead but I'm real!" She protested.

"And I suppose that you were married to Minato Namikaze and you died protecting your son from the Kyuubi rampage?" I retorted. Her face fell and I instantly felt bad.

"How do you know all that" Her voice broke and tears formed in her eyes. I sat next to her and tried to pat her on the back but she was still formless.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. I-I- all of this is supposed to be a make-believe world for me." I explained, "Land of Fire, chakra, all of it is not real. It's a backdrop to tell one of the greatest stories ever told" She looked at me confused.

"But I summoned you" She sniffed. I stiffened, thinking back to what I thought was just a vivid dream.

"How did you manage to summon me?" My mind whirled thinking of all of the different possibilities.

"I used up the last of my chakra to summon you and protect Naruto that night." She wiped the tears from her eyes. I nodded mutely. I crossed my legs and leaned against the tree behind me and closed my eyes. The birdsong filled the forest with faint music, the shade provided some much needed coolness from the hot sun, and the rough bark scratched pleasantly against my back. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath to prevent myself from freaking out.

"I remember" I said quietly. I looked at her sadly, the memory of her and husband's mangled body burned into my mind. "I couldn't save you". A hot knot formed in the back of my throat, tears stung my eyes. I took a deep breath and pressed my hands to my eyes to will the tears back into my head.

"We should get a move on." She stood up suddenly and herself off, "I don't think I caught your name"

"My name is Kari" She smiled. I stood up and picked up my sword. We made our way back to the main road in silence.

"If you aren't from here, where are you from?" She asked suddenly. I snorted.

"That's a long story and I don't want to tell it" I said quietly.

"But you're a warrior, you don't use chakra, at least not conventionally." She looked at me curiously. "How do you create the lightening without molding chakra?"

"I uh just can. It feels more like a part of me so I don't have to mold anything. I suspect my body just produces it naturally." I explained. Kushina continued to badger me with questions on my military and fighting experience. I just sighed and answered her questions while walking. We made it back to the main road. On the side of the roads were wooden markers that held the Konoha emblem. Kushina explained that it means were within a mile of the village limits.

"Then lets stop for a rest!" I told her. My legs and feet were aching something fierce. "If we are within a mile of the walls, then we know there can't be anything too dangerous out here." She nodded, seemingly deep in thought. I ambled my way to a bubbling creek near the road.


End file.
